


Serenity

by got_spunk



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Movie Night, and some firefly/serenity, basically just precious babies being precious, bossuet is sick, but the cuddling balances it out, it's so fluffy i wanna die, just be aware, nothing graphic, obviously, oh and musichetta's here too, paging dr. joly, there's some vomit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_spunk/pseuds/got_spunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet gets sick during movie night. Joly and Musichetta make the best of it. Short 'n' sweet. Written for Joly Appreciation Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> every day should be joly appreciation day :)

“You’re gonna get sick,” Bossuet moaned from inside the toilet, too exhausted to lift his head. Joly just shrugged, sitting next to him with his back against the wall.

“Probably,” he agreed.

Bossuet groaned again, curling inward, and Joly was up on his knees in an instant, rubbing his back gently as the other man brought up what was really only bile at this point. It had been a good forty-five minutes of solid vomiting, but despite the quite frankly terrifying noises coming from the toilet, it seemed to be slowing down somewhat. On the couch, a bowl of untouched popcorn sat all by its lonesome, and the TV screen was filled with Malcolm Reynolds’s glorious, paused face.

“Just my luck, right?” Bossuet panted as he resurfaced, resting his clammy cheek against the rim of the toilet. “Worst movie night ever.” He sighed, a shaky sound. “I’m sorry, Jollly.” A light knock interrupted Joly’s protestation.

“How’s the invalid holding up?” Musichetta asked from the doorway, a mug of chicken broth in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Bossuet waved weakly and let his eyes slip closed. Joly just smiled up at her ruefully, straightening his legs.

“I think we can move movie night to the bed,” he suggested. “With a trashcan.” Musichetta nodded sagely.

“Gotcha. Is he up for some broth or…?”

“Leave the water here. I’m feeling a rain check on the broth for now, but we could try in a little bit.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She left, but not before setting the glass down with a peck on the cheek for Joly and a sympathetic cluck for Bossuet.

“You’re both gonna get sick,” Bossuet mumbled insistently. Joly helped him up, flushing the toilet as he did so.

“Most likely,” Joly conceded again and kissed him on the top of his sweaty head. Bossuet grinned at him weakly, if exasperatedly (if very, very fondly). After Bossuet had brushed his teeth, Musichetta helped Joly settle him in a nest of pillows and blankets, then snatched her laptop and took out the much-loved _Serenity_ DVD before snuggling up next to Bossuet. With Joly on his other side and the trashcan easily within reach, Bossuet tucked his head against Chetta’s shoulder and blinked drowsily in the general direction of the movie before drifting off.

“Is he asleep?” Musichetta mouthed to Joly. Joly nodded. She sighed and murmured, “Poor baby,” as she leaned her cheek against Bossuet’s head. They watched the movie in a comfortable silence, anchored by the warmth between them.

“We _are_ going to get sick,” Joly remarked quietly after a moment. Chetta huffed a laugh. “You’re starting an Airborne regimen tomorrow, no arguing.”

“Oh, Joly,” was all Musichetta said, but cool fingers carded through his hair. They stilled after a while, sometime around Inara’s return to the ship. Joly looked over; Chetta was fast asleep, her mouth slightly ajar and her cheek smudged against Bossuet’s head. Joly watched them for a long moment, movie forgotten.

_You’re my Serenity_ , he thought with a sudden surge of gratitude and smiled.

(Granted, spending the next day with his head in the trashcan was anything but serene.

But Bossuet and Musichetta were there.)

(And that was enough.)


End file.
